edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo Ed
Halo Ed is a fanfiction series by Edd1997. It was picked up by Private L. Tucker Summary The events take place 3 days after ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show''. Edd builds a ship called the Heavy Ammunition Latitude Original ship, or the HALO. Meanwhile 3 sisters known as the Kanklers are on a mission to destroy the solar system. The Kanklers create 3 clones, Kevay (clone of Kevin) and the alien assassins (clones of Sarah and Jimmy). The Eds join the Urban Rangers in order to defeat the tyrants. Eddy is in charge of the Orange squad until Ed changes the name to Ghost squad, while Rolf is in charge of the Blue squad. Characters Main *'Ed': The heavy soldier of the orange squad. Spartan 47 (a parody of Keiichi-047) *'Edd': Builder of the Halo and engineer of the orange squad. Spartan 42 (a parody of Douglas-042) *'Eddy': Leader of the orange squad. Spartan 92 (a parody of Jerome-092) *'Rolf': Leader of the blue squad. Spartan 117 (a parody of John-117) *'Jonny': Sharpshooter of the blue squad. Spartan 84 (a parody of Fajad-084) *'Jimmy': Medic of the blue squad. Spartan 6 (a parody of Jai-006) *'Leen': One of the evil Kankler sisters. *'Mayler': One of the evil Kankler sisters. *'Merl': One of the evil Kankler sisters. *'Kevay': The evil clone of Kevin. *'The Alien Assassins': Clones of Jimmy and Sarah. *'James Dum: '''Private James Dum, (supporting character since Episode 6) Minor *'Urban leader': The leader of the urban rangers. *'Commander James': Leader of green squad. Spartan 104(a parody of Frederic-104) *'Blab': An alien commander. *'Kevin': A friend of the Eds. *'Sarah': Sister of Ed. Ships: *'Halo': Built by Edd. The Halo is the main ship that carries the blue and orange squad. *'Break': The ship that carries green squad. *'Alpha': The largest ship of the urban fleet. It is also the main ship that carries Urban leader. *'Dark': Kevay's ship. (Destroy All Rebel Knights) *'Dolly': The alien assassins ship. *'Kiss''': The Kanklers' Ship. (Killers In Solar System) Weapons *Chunky Puff Rifle *Jaw Breaker Launcher *Chicken Pox Spread gun (Once infected, the Chicken pox's disease eats the flesh away) *News Paper Blaster *Canadian Squirt Chain gun Episodes Ep.1: The Attack 3 days have passed since The Eds went to Eddy's Brother's place. Edd is working on a massive project that will take him to the stars. Meanwhile Kevin has invited The Kids and The Eds for his birthday. Eddy and Ed start searching for Edd who is no where to be seen. When the eds arrive they see Edd who has finished his ship, the Heavy Ammunition Latitude Original, or the HALO. Meanwhile 3 tyrants known as the Kanklers are about to begin their plan to destroy the solar system starting with Earth. They think it will be easy to destroy Earth until they see the Halo, causing them to use full force because the halo is capable of killing them. They send in a soldier who takes hair from Jimmy, Kevin, and Sarah. Using the DNA they make evil clones of them. After that, they launch an attack on Peach Creek. Everyone is screaming minus Rolf who knew about their attack. Ep.2: The Legend Peach Creek is under fire! Everyone is hiding minus Rolf who is firing at the aliens. The Eds ask Rolf on how he knew about the aliens attack. Rolf says that according to family legend a person will take a bottle from 3 people and they will commence a massive attack. This will summon their copies the Kanklers. They will not rest until the Universe is destroyed. Rolf was able to tell when this would happen if 2 chickens would lay an egg at the same time. Due to this the Urban Rangers were trained to fight them. The Eds offer their help to the rangers. Rolf summons every Urban ranger to Edd's House who has made weapons and armor in case of an attack. The Urban rangers have also made ships of their own. Rolf grants the Eds spots on the Urban rangers. He awards each ed with 2 badges (eddy earns the leadership badge and the sneaky badge, Edd earns the Bootlicker of the Faculty Badge and the smart badge, Ed earns the Bread Buttering Badge and the Ghost Story Badge). After that the Eds orange squad and Rolf's blue squad board the HALO. Along with the other Urban Rangers, they are ready to fight the Kanklers. Ep.3: Liberating Peach Creek The Urban Rangers are ready to rebel! The Urban Fleet is closing in on an alien battle ship. Blue and Orange Squad have been assigned to find and murder alien commander Blab. While Red, Green, Brown, Yellow, and Purple squad have left their battle ships and begin their missions. The Eds are having a hard time making it through the alien fleet. The eds and Rolf and Jimmy, and Jonny eventually make it to the alien ship. They are suddenly attacked by alien forces. They however make short work of them. They eventually make it through the hanger. They are ambushed by robots but Ed uses his chaingun and disposes of them. Rolf is injured but Jimmy is able to heal him. Disturbed by the intruder alert bulb, Edd changes it to a yellow light making it as if there are no intruders. Invisible aliens attack but Eddy uses his Chicken Pox gun to spread the disease all over the place. More aliens show up but Edd uses the News Paer blaster and destroys them. Ed finds and uses a map to locate where Blab is. They reach Blab but he is remote controlling a deadly robot. Jonny is able to use his sniper rifle and kill Blab from a far distance but Blab has pressed the self destruct button. However they are able to make it back to the HALO. Peach Creek is saved! On Alpha they are all awarded with the flight badge. Ed also gets the Map Direction Badge and Edd gets the Light Bulb Changing Badge, Jimmy gets the medic badge, Jonny gets the Eagle eye badge and Eddy gets the Bringing of the Badge Badge because he gave the badges. Ep.4: Hijack The episode starts with the Eds patrolling the East coast for alien activity. Suddenly a distress signal from Urban leader is sent to the Eds. The Alpha has been hijacked by a group of aliens. The eds aboard the Halo and reach the Alpha. The Eds see a group of aliens carrying Urban Leader. They attempt to rescue him but are trapped in ray shields but Edd gets rid of it. They are ambushed by aliens on 2 sides. Ed handles one side while Edd and Eddy handle another. Ed is able to clear a side using his chaingun. They approach more alien droids but Eddy throws an El Mongo Stink Bomb and disposes of them. Edd later uses his News Paper Blaster to blast an alien robot elite from reality. They continue to go to the upper levels. Eddy recalls that when he read one of Kevin's comics that an stereotypical alien takes the "leader" to the upper area of a ship. So they head to the elevators. They then see the killed bodies of the elite black squad. They then see a black squad soldier who was able to survive the attack. He states that his captain was able to flee and get Urban leader to safety. They soon fight their way to where Urban Leader is. They kill all the aliens hosting him hostage which is all the aliens in the ship. The Eds ask for any survivors. Urban leader says that only 20 soldiers and his deputy have survived. The Eds are all awarded the rescue badge. Meanwhile Kevay his hosting up a plot... Ep.5: Kevay As battle between the Kanklers and Earth continue, Green Squad Commander Spartan 104 James and the green squad investigate the disappearance of brown squad who was sent to Canada. The attempt to call for help but all they can receive are yells of pain. On their jeeps they see the last member who is killed by being shot down. By using a missile from the jeep the take out some aliens. James and his squad mates are able to take down more aliens as they get out of their jeep. Green squad attempts to find survivors but they are only able to find their dead bodies. The sniper uses his scope and finds millions of aliens heading their way. James then overhears that Kevay is behind the Canada attack. A tank soon comes their way but the heavy weapons expert takes it down. they are discovered by the aliens the sniper gets injured the medic is however to heal him. James then throws an El Mongo Stink Bomb (which he borrowed from Eddy) and poisons some of them. James soon finds a way out. They then run in to Kevay who is about to launch a missile. The green squad attempts to stop him but aliens show up. Green squad is able to kill the aliens. Then the heavy weapons expert destroys the missile. They are able to catch Kevay but he escapes. Ep.6: Fall of Peach. (See what I did there?) Fade into a scene of Kevay running through the woods as he intercepts a call from his troops, telling him of there' status. Cut to scene of The Urban Leader promoting Ed, Edd, Eddy, Johnny, Jimmy and Rolf into a new team branch. Team Mobile. Their' first mission is to save Sarah and Kevin from the evil clones, as they were trying to find information for the Urban Leader. Edd has developed a new cloking system for the Halo. They could go to the extraction point unseen to save the two. On the way Mobile Team gets alerted of a fire fight back at base and that Commander James had been captured. Desperate on deciding what to do, Mobile Team decides to continue on the mission. As enemies start getting closer to The Urban Leader, James enters to take action, killing the aliens. It's Private James Dum. As the Halo lands on the ground the episode ends. Ep.7: Halo's Descend Continuing where the last episode left off, Mobile Team lands on ground to search for Sarah and Kevin as there is someone watching them in the distance. The scene cuts to James and the Urban Leader escaping the base to their' secret meeting spot for the teams. As they are running a clone shoots the Leader in the leg, as James has to carry The Urban Leader to a ship. It goes back to Mobile Team, as They start infiltrating The base. Going into the catacomb further, they encounter a new enemy known as Splinter Heads, which are walking Planks. Once Mobile Team takes care of the Splinter Heads, they move to the next room, where they find Sarah tortured. Jimmy stays behind to tend for her wounds as the others continue forward. Johnny slowly starts climbing a wall to a ledge and perches down, positioning himself.Ed and Edd get on one side of the wall and Eddy gets on the other. Rolf kicks in the door as the 4 bolt in and start firing as the episode ends. Ep.8: Hero's Decline Again, continuing where the last episode ended. The group bolts into the room and fires onto waves of aliens. The scene goes to Jimmy and Sarah. Once Sarah is healed, she stabs Jimmy in the stomach, wounding him. She holds him hostage as it turns out she is Sarah's evil clone. Jimmy falls unconsious as it goes to Pvt. James and The Urban Leader Driving towards the secret base. Once There, medics take the Leader to tend to his wounds, as Pvt. James goes back to base to save Cpt. James. The scene goes to Jimmy waking to the evil clones of Sarah and Kevin. The real Sarah and Kevin are tied up next to Jimmy and right before Kevay and Saray kill the trio, the two get shot and killed by Johnny, with his trusty Sniper Rifle. Sarah and Kevin are handed Hand guns, as they head towards HALO. Jimmy and Johnny head towards the rest of Mobile Team, as the team finishes the hordes off. Once they've asserted their' progress, the team leaves. Once Pvt. James gets to base, the base is lifted off ground, as the aliens have use for the technology inside. James finds Cpt. James tied in a room. They fight through 50 Splinter Heads, as one mortally wounds Pvt. James. They make it to the exit, and when Cpt. James turns on his armour lock to fall, Pvt. James informs him his ODST suit has no such lock, as he pushes the Captain out of the building. In an attempt to go out with a bang, Pvt. James sends all the important documents, with back ups to the secret base, as he rigs the building with explosives. over 900 feet in the air, elites start to enter the base as Pvt. James blows it up. The episode fades with Cpt. James Freefalling. Ep.9: Jimmy's mis-fortune (Hour-Long Special) Mobile Team finds the base disappeared as it's appearant everybody has gone to the secret facility. Jimmy and Johnny are gifted with a warthog to search for survivors, as the rest of the team turn on HALO's Cloaking device.Once they start driving around, with Jimmy on tourret An armour locked Cpt. James lands on the Warthog, sending Jimmy deep into the forrest. Johnny seats the unconsious James in the passenger seat as he proceeds driving towards base. Jimmy wakes, as he sees his helmet's visor is broken, he tears it off. Cut back to Johnny arriving with Cpt. James to the base, Johnny tells of his status. Rolf asks what happened to Jimmy, as he tells him he went M.I.A. Since there are too little of resources, they can't go looking for him. Once James awakens, he tells the Leader about the Private's sacrifice. When Double D checks the Downloads, all of the plans and back ups James sent were there. Sarah, not listening to the directions of the Leader, steals an unused female Spartan suit and goes on a search for Jimmy. Jimmy is seen using only, his pistol to hunt for food, as to not infect his meal from his Chicken Pox gun. He catches a rabbit, when suddenly he hears a strange noise, like a deformed squeal. He follows it to find hundreds, of thousands of clones of Sarah and Jimmy. Jimmy devises a plan to infect the air with the Chicken Pox, to decimate these abominations. As he starts to, someone comes up and grabs him. It's Sarah! Come to rescue him, He tells her of his plan to concentrate the disease , so that it would kill them. Once he does so, Elites attack Sarah silently when she flips and snaps both of their' necks. Jimmy sends the blasts, as they start erupting into burnt flesh and blood. A grenade lands acouple feet away from Jimmy, as it blows up and he is blinded in his right eye. As he tries to recooperate from his injury, Sarah starts Fire fighting with multiple Splinter Heads, They blow up Sarah's Warthog. As one is about to shoot Jimmy, Ed comes out of nowhere and kills it in another Warthog. He exits his' Warthog, as he start Destroying the Clone chambers.When more swarms start coming, the trio go back to back to back and decimate all the enemies. Ed, Sarah and Jimmy leave for the base, as the screen goes black. It fades back in at a memorial for Private James Dum, he died as he lived. With honor and pride. Cpt. James blames himself for the loss as the group heads back for base. As they leave, It shows the front of his' grave, with his Helmet in front of it, recovered from the explosion. Ep.10: Rebuild The episode begins with Mobile Team disbanding to make new branches. Sarah and Jimmy went on to make TeaCup Squad. Kevin and Edd made Steel squad. Ed and Rolf created Wolf Squad. Finally Eddy and Johnny made Sneak Squad. The Urban Leader sends Sneak Squad to scope out a Splinter Head Base. Steel Squad is sent to retrieve plans for new Elite weapons,while Wolf Squad went to fight on the ground with TeaCup Squad tying the groups together as the squads are all working in one operation called Operation MoonFall. As Wolf squad fights through hundreds of Splinter Heads, Sneak Squad scopes an open route for Steel Squad to enter for the plans, as TeaCup squad will arrive in a pellican to save the squads, as Ed will plant explosives in the base. As they start the plan, There's a malfunction with the pelican. The other squads had disbanded, turning off their' radios. There were no other vehicles at their' disclosure, with only two Warthogs remaining.Jimmy would have to drive there, with the other Warthog tied behind him. The plan goes as planned, as the Squads retrieve the plans and Ed sets the bomb, Jimmy shows up with the Warthogs as the other members cheer, Jimmy stands proud as an Elite, with a readied Energy sword is coming towards him at an alarming rate. The episode fades to black... Ep.11: The Teap Cup Breaks The episode continues from the last one. An elite stabs through Jimmy with his Energy sword, as Jimmy Thrusts his arm onto the sword's handle, turning it off. The other squads run towards, but Jimmy says it's his fight. Jimmy hands them his helmet and as the others drive to base, they say thank you. Once they leave, an injured Jimmy starts shooting at the Elite, as the two get in an insuing fire fight. Jimmy jumps on top of the Elite, as he stabs into his' back and arm afew times with his bowie knife. The Elite throws him off as he starts trying to stomp Jimmy. Jimmy realizes this is a highly trained Elite, or he would have died earlier. With lasts resorts in mind and an empty rifle, Jimmy starts shooting at the Elite, with his' pistol. He slowly starts luring him into the base and when Jimmy gets in, he gets shot in the head. Jimmy is dead. The Elite goes over to check his' body as he suddenly realizes there's a bomb in the base! Before he can run it explodes, killing him. The scene then goes to The squads arriving at base. Urban Leader asks the status of everyone. Sarah is happy to see everyone made it. or everyone she thought. Rolf starts listing. Kevin= Alive. Edd= Alive. Johnny= Alive. Eddy= Alive. Ed= Alive. Myself= Obviously. And Jimmy? asked the Urban Leader. Rolf then grabs his helmet out and hands it to Sarah. K.I.A. Sarah starts crying as the episode ends. ( Writer's note: The reason Jimmy dies in this episode is just natural story progression. No one lives forever in war stories and like Jimmy, everyone will have an hour special before they bite the dust. It sounds sad, but it's how things go. Also They're would be 7 people trying to fit in 2 Warthogs. With all together 6 seats...) Ep.12: Contemplation of a Loss The Special begins with Sarah monolouging about Jimmy's death, how she wouldn't be the same, How noone would be the same. Sarah then climbs the tower of their' base and is ready to jump. Before she does she remembers her promise to Jimmy, that if either of them fell, the other would move on. While she was getting down, The mission alert went off. All Squads ran towards the mission room. The Urban Leader gave Wolf Squad an assignment to take down a heavy duty new enemy. Glassers. A heavy duty type of Bullet proof glass, shaped over a Zealot's Body, with the weak spot on the back of the neck. Wolf Squad is sent to an off the chart Elite Base, where The Glassers are being manufactured. Category:Series